Rain, Research, and Warmth
by Arvas
Summary: Stiles gets caught in the rain and is helped out by Derek. Drama ensues and Stiles and Derek work through their feelings for each other while having to deal with the threat of an Alpha pack. AU no Darach. Sterek, with some Scisaac.
1. Caught in the Rain

**So this is my first Fan Fic, ever. It's probably a little rough but i think it came out fairly well for a first try. If you like it review it and let me know why. If you hate it review and let me know why. That way I can try to fix any and all mistakes are my own and I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors that I may have missed. Well enough of me rambling let's move on to the story.**

* * *

"Come on baby,come on please," Stiles pleaded, trying to get his jeep to start not wanting to be stranded in the rain. He turned the keys hoping that the vehicle would take pity on him and start. The Jeep let out a few clicks before laying silent again. Stiles slammed his hand against the steering wheel, cursing under his breath.

Taking out his phone Stiles thought of thought of who he could call for a ride home. Scott was his first choice before he remembered that Scott had said his mom had taken the car to work today. He thought about asking Allison but decided against it since they weren't exactly speaking since her and Scott's breakup. He didn't even bother with Lydia knowing that she wouldn't want to go out in the rain just for Stiles. His next thought was Isaac until Stiles remembered his lacking of a vehicle. Not wanting to bug his dad at work Stiles' only other option was Derek.

Stiles seriously considered calling Derek before deciding that he wasn't that desperate. Well, he may have been but he knew the alpha wouldn't come get him. "Screw it," Stiles sighed, "I'll walk." He shoved his phone into his pocket before zipping his red hoodie all the way up, flipping the hood over his head. Bracing himself, he stepped out into the pouring rain.

He was soaked within seconds, the hoodie providing no protection to the torrent that was ravaging Beacon Hills. He began his long walk home shivering from the cold and hating himself for leaving the house. Stiles turned back to look at his precious Jeep in the library parking lot. He sighed before picking up his pace. The walk home from the library was long and in the rain it would be even longer.

With nothing to distract him Stiles' mind began to wander, thinking back to when Lydia made him watch some stupid chick flick. Ever since Jackson left she'd been keeping others around trying to be distracted. This somehow ended up with them becoming good friends which helped Stiles realize he wasn't really in love with her. Stiles like their new friendship it was one that allowed the two of them to be themselves and open up to each other. Lydia also thought it meant that Stiles would willingly watch chick movies with her. It wasn't voluntary but he did enjoy the part in the movie where the main couple was caught on the rain and they shared a sweet kiss. At the time Stiles had thought it would be romantic to do that with someone.

Stiles snorted at the irony of his current situation and found nothing romantic about being drenched in the freezing rain. "Stupid movie," he grumbled rubbing his hands together. The rain continued to pour down chilling the teen to the bone and the wind picked up slapping the rain drops harder against his body.

By the time Stiles was halfway home he was shivering violently and his hands and feet were numb. He closed his eyes trying to think warm thoughts. Freshly baked cookies, a sunny beach day, Derek Hale, fluffy blankets.

"Hold it," he thought stopping in his tracks, "did I just think 'Derek Hale'?" Stiles was confused. He'd never thought of Derek in that way. Mostly because the guy scared the crap out of him but also because he wasn't sure of what he felt for they guy. Were they even friends? They had saved each others lives enough to be acquaintances at least. That much Stiles was sure of.

The shivering teen was to deep in thought that he didn't notice the black Camaro pull up next to him. The window rolled down slightly and a voice called out.

"Stiles," Derek called from the vehicle. Stiles turned, startled from the sudden appearance of one mister Derek Hale.

"Fantastic," Stiles thought sarcastically.

"Stiles," Derek said again with a little more force.

"oh, hey...uh...what's up," the chattering of his teeth caused the words to come out shakily.

"What are you doing?" Derek's face held his typical scowl as he looked at the shivering mess of a boy that was Stiles. Before Stiles could explain that his jeep had broken down Derek opened the passenger side door and and told Stiles to get in.

The act had caught Stiles off guard. He stared at Derek in disbelief, wondering if maybe he was having a hypothermic induced hallucination. "Do you want a ride or not?" Stiles jumped when he spoke but quickly nodded and hopped into the vehicle closing the door behind him. Derek reached behind the seat and pulled out a blanket tossing it to Stiles, who quickly pulled it around his shivering mass.

"Uh...thanks," Stiles said between chattering teeth. The silence was deafening to Stiles and try as he might he just couldn't fight his natural urge to babble nonsense to any and all those around. He opened his mouth to speak but Derek cut him off before he began.

"No," the alpha said in a stern tone, eyes still focused on the road.

"No? What do you..." Stiles was cut off again.

"No," Derek repeated slightly louder than before.

"Look here mister, just because you saved me from the freezing rain and gave me a ride home doesn't mean you can control when and how much I talk. You know the only reason I was at the stupid library was because I was doing research on this mysterious threat that you refuse to tell me anything about." Stiles was fuming now. He was cold. He was wet. And he was not a happy camper. And if he wanted to talk then by George he was going to talk!

"Stiles." Derek's voice was calm but still held the force of an alpha.

"WHAT, DEREK," the teen snapped, whipping his head towards the older man. Derek wasn't phased by the teens outburst. He merely got out of the now parked car and walked around to the passenger side. Stiles looked at him confused still wrapped tightly in the blanket Derek had given him. The alpha opened the passenger side door and, before Stiles had time to object, unbuckled then lifted Stiles out of the seat throwing the boy over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The rain still poured down soaking Derek as well as Stiles.

Stiles struggled in the man's grip. Slamming his fist against Derek's back and thrashing his legs wildly. His mouth spewed profanities, calling his assailant every name in the book. Derek's grip on the boy tightened, pressing deeper in his waist until Stiles relented and stopped struggling. The pair reached the front door, which Derek quickly unlocked with his wolf claw, and entered the house.

"Can you put me down now," Stiles grumbled pouting a little. The older man didn't answer, but continued through the house, up the stairs and into Stiles' room, where he, to the boys slight disappointment despite what he said, finally put Stiles down.

"Clothes. Off. Now." Derek began removing his own clothes as he ordered Stiles to do the same. He first removed his shoes then socks followed by his jacket, which he hing on the back of the desk chair. The rain had managed to soak the jacket and was now dripping heavily onto the floor. Derek next removed his gray v neck shirt which clung to his body where the rain had managed to permeate the jacket. The pants, which were also thoroughly soaked, were next to go.

Stiles stared in awe at the now mostly naked man in his room. Clad only in snug black boxer briefs that left little to the imagination. Derek looked Stiles, who was still wearing his soaked, freezing clothes. He walked over to the boy, who was too stunned by Derek's half naked form to move, and began undressing him.

"Lift your arms." Stiles obeyed the command as Derek lifted the shirt over his head, shivering when the cool air hit his bare chest. Stiles kicked off his shoes as Derek unbuckled the belt around his pants. In one quick movement both his pants and underwear were around his ankles. His sudden nakedness snapped Stiles back to his senses, who immediately tried to cover himself.

"Hey! What the hell!" Stiles covered himself with his hands shivering while Derek rummaged through the dresser by the bed. Finally he found what he was looking for and pulled out a pair of blue and red striped boxer briefs.

"Here," Derek said tossing the briefs to Stiles. The boy caught them with one hand the other still trying to cover his manhood. Stiles slipped the underpants on onto his naked form. His eyed followed Derek who was picking up both of their clothes. "Dryer?"

"Downstairs. Past the kitchen." Derek nodded the left the room, clothes on hand. He returned a few minutes later and walked over to where Stiles was still standing. His eyes scanned the teens surprisingly toned body and the back of his hand was pressed up against the boys head.

"Uh.. Der...Derek?" Stiles stammered, the feeling of being so close to Derek affecting his mind and body.

"Your body temperature needs to go up soon or you'll get sick." Derek's voice had his same commanding tone but had a caring sound that Stiles was thrown off by. The alpha directed the teen over to the bed and ordered him to crawl under the blankets. Stiles did as he was instructed followed by Derek who crawled into the warm mass of blankets behind him.

The feeling of Derek's warm body pressed up against his own with his strong arms wrapped around his body had Stiles feeling warmer in no time. The warmth helped Stiles find his words which had been avoiding him for a while now.

"Derek," Stiles began but struggled to find the right words. "Why are you doing this?"

"Do you want me to go?" the question was simple enough and any other time Stiles would have responded with an immediate yes but not this time. Not here, not now. For now Stiles wanted nothing more than for Derek to tighten his arms around his waist and pull their bodies closer.

Derek took Stiles' silence as his answer and began to pull away but the teen stopped him.

"No," was all he said. It was all Derek needed to hear.

* * *

**Alright, there it is. What did you think? Was it the BEST THING EVER!? Do I need to change my name and move to mexico? Let me know. If you like it I have an idea for an actual story to proceed from this. Also if you have any ideas as to where this could go let me know I'll give you credit if your idea inspires me. Thank you for reading and thanks for being you! Until Next Time! :) **


	2. Morning

**Sorry if this isn't where you saw this going but I like a little conflict. Also, not sure if I mentioned this in chapter 1 but I don't own Teen Wolf. If I did I wouldn't have to pay for college from my own pocket. Oh well.**

* * *

The morning sunlight streamed in through the window in Stiles' bedroom bathing the teen in a golden-yellow glow. He began to stretch but stopped when he felt something behind him. It was warm and sturdy yet soft and comforting. The events of the day before returned to Stiles when he felt a strong arm around his waist pulling him closer to the body behind him. Stiles smiled and settled back into the embrace not wanting it to end.

"Morning," Derek said nuzzling into the boy's hair. He breathed deeply, inhaling Stiles' scent then let out a sigh of content.

"Yes it is," Stiles replied fully enjoying the closeness of their bodies. He turned to face Derek, still wrapped in his embrace. His eyes scanned the face of the man lying opposite him committing every inch to memory. Derek's eyes were closed but he was smiling a smile that made Stiles' heart beat a little faster.

Derek heard and opened his eyes. His smile immediately faded into his usual scowl as he removed his arm from the teens waist and drew the blankets back to leave. He stood and walked out of the room leaving Stiles with a confused look on his face.

Stiles got up to follow the alpha but stopped when he remembered he was only in his underwear. Derek returned a few minutes later fully clothed, holding the boys, now dry, clothes. He tossed them on the bed then moved to the window to leave.

"Wait," Stiles almost yelled "where are you going?" Derek had one foot out of the window as he spoke.

"I shouldn't be here." And just like that he was gone. Stiles was still sitting in his bed stunned when he heard a knock at the door.

"Stiles," Sheriff Stilinski said poking his head into the room "we need to talk."

* * *

Derek drove through the streets of Beacon Hills, which were just coming alive with the Saturday morning sun. The puddles from the previous days rain gleamed with morning rays of light reflecting the world around them. The alpha sped along, barely staying within the speed limit. His mind racing a mile a minute replaying what had just happened. The car came to a stop at a red light and Derek sighed.

"Way to go Derek," he scolded himself. It was getting harder for Derek to resist his instincts. All his wolf wanted was to be with Stiles. To claim the teen as his own to give him everything he wanted. But Derek wouldn't let that happen. He knew Stiles needed someone better, someone who wouldn't put him in danger every 5 seconds.

His heart sank as he remembered the confused look on the boys face as he left through the window. It was one of confusion and hurt. Guilt erupted throughout Derek. It started from his chest and crawling into his face and limbs until he reeked of it.

Taking a deep breath Derek took control of the situation and turned onto the road leading to his loft. He sniffed the air, searching for any signs of Isaac. He wasn't around. Derek sniffed again looking for Peter. No sign of him either.

"Good," Derek thought to himself. He didn't need his beta seeing him in such a distressed state and he certainly didn't need his sociopath of an uncle smelling the teen all over him. Derek knew he'd never hear the end of it if that happened. The alpha parked his car and went up to his apartment.

* * *

Stiles sat, now full clothed, at the dining table across from his father who was staring at his folded hands trying to find the words to start. The two sat in silence for a while before it became unbearable to Stiles. He sighed wondering how he was going to explain this one.

"So," the Sheriff began, looking up from his hands, "I guess I should've believed you when you told me you were gay huh." the statement caught Stiles off guard, something that was happening a lot lately he noted. "But I mean seriously look at how you dress." Sheriff Stilinski motioned to his son.

"I'm not gay. Well at least I thought I wasn't. Then again...and what's wrong with the way I dress?" Stiles was getting off topic and had to refocus himself. "That's not the point," he said trying to steer his brain in a straight line. Pun intended, he mentally laughed at his own inside joke. "The point is what you saw was taken out of context."

"Okay, then why don't you tell me why Derek Hale was in my house spooning my underage son half naked?" his dad wasn't angry not really. Well maybe a little but mostly he was amused at the situation bit still retained the concerns a parent should have when faced with something such as this. Stiles had to admit, when taken out of context this situation did look really bad.

But what exactly was the context of the situation? "Derek helped me out of the rain then helped me keep warm that's all, right?" Stiles thought that was all but he knew in the back of his mind that wasn't all. The way Derek looked at him while he was undressing them said there was more. As did the sound of Derek's voice when he spoke that morning, before he opened his eyes and was smiling. That smile. Just thinking about sent chills down the back of his neck causing him to shiver a bit.

"Well?" his father asked pulling him out of his thoughts. Stiles looked at his dad and told him what had happened. He left out the part where Derek stripped him naked. His dad didn't need to know that part. When he was done explaining the bare minimum of what had happened his dad looked swayed enough not to ground him.

The Sheriff gave his son a loving look before standing. He spoke as he put his coat on getting ready to leave.

"Do you want me to take you to pick up your jeep?" Stiles had forgotten about his baby, alone and abandoned in the dangerous library parking lot. Okay dangerous may have been a bit of an exaggeration but that car was his life. He nodded and got up to follow his dad.

* * *

The water poured out of the shower head onto Derek's naked frame. Steam filled the bathroom fogging the mirror and coating everything in a thin layer of condensation. Derek leaned against the wall under the shower letting the hot water wash away his stress. His tense muscles relaxed and he breathed deeply, inhaling the fading scent that Stiles had left on his body.

Derek sighed then turned the knob on the shower shutting the water off. He stepped out and grabbed a towel wrapping it around his waist. He looked in the mirror examining his face. He looked...good actually. Better than he had in days. The hunt for the alpha pack had put him on edge but spending the night with Stiles seemed to have made him relax. His face appeared brighter and his eyes looked less troubled. He smiled remembering the feeling of the teens body pressed up against his own. He let the smile linger a bit before returning to his usual scowl.

"I can't be with him," Derek thought to himself "it's not fair to him." He looked at himself in the mirror one more time, his eyes hiding his saddened state. He turned and exited the bathroom.

"What do we have here?" Derek groaned. He turned the face his uncle who was staring smugly at him. The alpha let out a low warning growl but Peter was unphased. He only continued to smirk at his nephew. Derek walked away hoping his uncle would get the hint. Peter did but he chose to ignore it, opting instead to but his nose in his nephew's business.

"Rough night?" Peter teased fully knowing what had transpired between his nephew and the teen. Derek stopped in his tracks, anger building in his eyes. He turned to face his uncle. His eyes flared red as he spoke.

"Stay out of this." his voice was was calm and even but still made Peter flinch and raise his hands in defeat. Derek turned to leave but was stopped by Peter, again.

"I just want to say that you don't always have to be the brooding wolf cut off from everyone. Especially from him." Derek froze. Of course Peter knew.

"Nosy bastard." he thought to himself. Before he could yell at his uncle that he had no idea what he was talking about the older man was gone. Leaving Derek in a foul mood and even more conflicted than before.

* * *

Stiles thanked his father for the ride and hopped in his precious jeep. He watched the police cruiser drive off as his dad headed to work. Digging around in his pockets Stiles found his keys and put them in the ignition. He turned them hoping with all his heart that his baby would work. The engine croaked to life and Stiles let out a sigh of relief.

He put the car in drive and was about to set out for home but something stopped him. He put the car back into park trying to decide what to do.

"This is a bad idea?" he said to himself.

"When do you ever have a good one?" his mind countered. He noted that as a good point. He also noted that talking to himself was probably not the healthiest thing. Then again neither was hanging around with a bunch of werewolves.

Stiles drove out of the parking lot and set out for Derek's loft.

* * *

**So this was more of a transition chapter. Sorry that nothing really happened but the next one will be better...hopefully. Also I had some trouble writing from Derek's P.o.V so if it's kind of rough that's why. Okay so let's wrap this up. Please review if you liked (or didn't like) it. That's how I get better and if you have an idea for this story let me know. :D **


	3. Regrets and Revelations

**Thank you guys so much for reading this. It means a lot to know that people actually like something I wrote. This chapter is a business bit longer than the first two, hopefully you like. I proof read this twice but I'm not perfect so...yeah.**

** In this chapter: some slight angst, hint at a future plot, and implied Scisaac. Enjoy!**

* * *

The drive to Derek's place took longer than usual. Probably because Stiles kept turning around, then changing his mind and turning back. He sighed, pulling into the parking lot. He didn't get out of the vehicle or even turn it off, he just sat there. The boy closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the steering wheel.

"This isn't happening," he mumbled to himself, "I am not about to go confess my feelings to a grumpy, emotionally stunted, werewolf." He groaned knowing the answer. "Of course I am because apparently I have a death wish." Stiles turned off the jeep, grabbed his backpack and exited the vehicle.

* * *

Derek had just finished getting dressed when he heard it. The slamming of a door that belonged to a crappy old jeep. He clenched his jaw knowing to whom the Jeep belonged to. Stiles. Derek's face grew stern thinking of why the teen had showed up at his apartment unannounced.

Of course he's here. With that whole disappearing act you did this morning it's no wonder he didn't show up sooner. What are you going to say to him? You gonna push him away as usual?

Derek let out a low growl. He didn't like feeling so conflicted. He was an alpha. Alpha's were supposed to be leaders who had the support of their pack behind them not brooding wolves, scared of their own emotions. Looking at his hand he saw that claws had formed where his fingernails had been. He willed them to return to their previous state, forming a fist with his hand.

The large metal door creaked loudly as it opened drawing Derek's attention. He looked up his face contorted into a scowl as Stiles entered the loft. The boy looked flustered and had obviously been deep in thought over something. Derek could relate.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Derek growled. Stiles looked up at him, his mouth open stuttering out random words that Derek thought was supposed to be an apology.

"Yeah, maybe I should leave." the teen turned to leave but was stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. His heart rate picked up a little and he half expected the alpha to shove him against the nearest wall.

"You're already here," Derek said "what did you need?" Stiles thought it was his imagination but he was pretty sure that Derek's tone was less angry than usual. Maybe even slightly sympathetic towards the younger male. "Stiles!" Derek barked snapping the boy out of his thoughts.

"Oh yeah. Here," he said sliding the backpack off of his shoulders and setting it down on the nearby table. He began to pull out various folders filled with papers and files as well as some pictures paper clipped together. Stiles spread them all in a pattern that only he could put together, directing Derek's attention to various police reports.

"So you didn't really give me a lot to work with. Actually all I had to go on was, and I quote, 'anything suspicious in or around Beacon Hills," Stiles used his fingers as air quotes in reciting Derek's instructions. Mentally the alpha smiled thinking that it looked cute. He then mentally kicked himself. Stiles continued.

"I started in Beacon Hills looking for anymore reports of animal attacks and I found this," Stiles pointed to one of the many papers littered across the table, "About a weeks ago there were a series of animal attacks reported just a few miles east of here. Going back a little further and you'll find that there is a trail of attacks leading to here, each one of the victims was found severely slashed and had their throats ripped out." Stiles ran a hand along his throat thinking about all the times Derek had threatened to rip his throat out. He gulped.

Derek saw and instantly felt guilty for threatening the teen like that. "I shouldn't have asked him for help on this," he thought "it's too dangerous." Derek's thoughts were interrupted by the teen talking again.

"Derek," Stiles was scared and he wanted answers. "What's coming?" The alpha looked down at all the papers on the table. He couldn't tell him, that would only put him on more danger.

"Thank you for the information Stiles. Now go home." Stiles looked at the older man, mouth open in disbelief. After all he'd done for him, hours of research and this is what he gets. Not today.

"No." Derek looked up from the file he was reading. "I need to talk to you and you are not just gonna get rid of me that easily." Stiles was determined to stand his ground. Derek glared at him but said nothing. The teen took this as a sign to continue.

"About yesterday," he began nervously "why did you help me? And why did you leave this morning?"

"I told you. It was a mistake. Now go home Stiles."

"A mistake?! What the fuck is wrong with you! Why do you always have to be such an ass hole! All I am to you is a punching bag and a research monkey!" Stiles was fuming now. Derek's face was an unchanging stone scowl but he was whimpering on the inside. He hated seeing Stiles like this. He wanted to hold him to comfort him and tell the boy that he was so much more to him than that but he resisted. Telling himself that this would be better for both of them and it would keep Stiles safer.

Derek hadn't said anything which caused Stiles to become even more frustrated and angry with him.

"Ugh! Dammit Derek why the hell do I like you? You're a brooding, jerk face sourwolf who half the time is threatening to rip my throat out and slamming me into shit. And yet I like you! Maybe even love you!" the words came out before he could stop them. He wished he could take them back.

"You're just a child you don't know what love is." The words stung like a bitch slap to the face. Derek looked at the teens face and knew he had said the wrong thing.

"I may be a teenager, but I haven't been a child in a long time Derek." Stiles' voice was no longer loud and wreck less. Instead he spoke in an even tone one that exuded even more anger than when he was yelling "Not since loosing my mom. Not since Scott was bitten. Not since my dad was almost killed by Matt and the Kanima. You know, I used to think that of all people you'd understand that. I guess I was wrong." He turned from Derek and walked out the door.

The words hit Derek like an eighteen wheeler truck slamming into his body. He felt his heart break as he watched the teen walk out of the loft. When the large metal door slammed shut Derek curled his hand into a fist and slammed it down on the table leaving a large dent in the metal and scattering the files. The alpha let out a large breath before gathering up the scattered papers.

* * *

The old, worn out jeep sped along the highway, going about 15 miles faster than the posted speed limit. Stiles held the flood gates closed with all his might. He took deep breaths trying to keep himself calm, at least until he reached his house. He wiped his face with his sleeve as a few stray drops rolled down his face.

10 minutes later Stiles breathed a thankful sigh as he reached home. He threw his jeep into park and ran into his house. The teen bounded up the stairs and into his room then thew himself on the bed. Sobs shook his entire body and tears stained his pillow.

After a while he managed to calm himself down a bit. He laid on his back thinking of his current situation.

"Wow. I never thought I'd be crying over Derek Hale. I guess it's funny how much things can change in such a short time." Stiles sighed pulling out his phone. He had 4 messages from Scott and a voice mail from his dad. He checked the void mail first.

"Hey kiddo," came his father's voice "I'm gonna be working late tonight, sorry. I left some money on the counter if you wanna order some food and invite Scott over for a hang out." Stiles frowned. His dad had worked late a lot lately. It left Stiles alone for long periods of time, something that made his mind wander. Usually to random things like a song he heard but couldn't remember the name of. Now all of his thoughts went to Derek.

Stiles next checked the 4 messages he had from Scott.

**Scott:** Hey man what's up?

**Scott: **Helloooooo? Stiles?

**Scott: **You okay buddy?

**Scott: **Wanna go to the movies with me and Isaac?

Stiles glared at the text. Isaac and Scott had gotten awfully chummy lately and Stiles didn't like it. He didn't have a problem with the kid. Hell, he hardly knew the guy. But ever since Isaac and Scott became friends Stiles had felt his best friend drifting away from him. He sighed, worried that he was loosing his only close friend. He quickly typed up a quick message to Scott.

**Stiles: **Sorry, I was busy. Can't go to the movies, have to clean my room.

With a click of the send button the message was off. He didn't like lying to his best friend but he had gotten better at it, which he was unsure of as a good thing or a bad one, and Scott didn't need to know what he was feeling towards Derek and what had transpired between him and the alpha. Knowing Scott he'd probably do something stupid. Stiles' phone buzzed in his hand signaling a new message.

**Scott: **okay. Maybe next time.

Stiles sighed throwing himself back down into his bed. He turned to look out his window. The sky was blue with big fluffy clouds hanging high overhead. Stiles sighed again, looking around his room.

"Maybe I should actually clean my room," he thought looking at his cluttered surroundings. "Naaah."

* * *

Derek had just finished his 100th pull up when he decided to switch the sit ups. The alpha laid on the floor of the loft putting his hands by his head. He lifted his torso off of the ground causing the muscles in his abdomen to flex. The burn he got from working out felt good it helped him relax and think. He'd been exercising since Stiles had left. That was 4 hours ago.

When Derek reached his 50th sit up he heard the door to the loft slide open. Isaac stepped in from the door grinning like an idiot. Derek glared at him but continued to work out. The younger man noticed his alpha's foul mood and, against his better judgment decided to investigate.

"Uh, Derek?" Isaac tested. The alpha grunted acknowledging his b presence. "Are you okay? Did something happen?" Isaac was worried someone had been attacked by the alphas they'd been looking for. Or worse, that he'd found bad news about Boyd and Erica.

Derek paused his workout to respond to his beta. "Nothing happened." the alpha continued with his exercises. Isaac knew something had happened, although he was pretty sure that it wasn't anything to do with the missing members of the pack as Derek would have probably told him. His thoughts were interrupted when a scent caught his attention. He recognized it as belonging to Stiles. The teen immediately put two and two together.

"Can I ask you something else really quickly?" Isaac had a plan but he had to be careful. One wrong word and Derek would yell then leave. Derek paused his sit ups again.

"What is it?" he said annoyed.

"Well, we're a pack right?" Derek nodded "And pack members need to have trust between them to survive right? That way they know that they all have each other's backs right?" Derek nodded again knowing exactly where this was going. "So it would be better for both of us if we trusted each other, don't you think."

Derek sighed. The teen had a point. Trust is what keeps a pack strong and there can't be trust if he was closed himself off from everyone. He looked at Isaac who was waiting for a response.

"Sit down Isaac." the teen sat across from Derek grateful that he hadn't yelled at him for prying. Derek searched for the words to begin. He decided to start at the beginning.

* * *

"...and then he stormed out and I punched the table." Isaac smiled as Derek finished retelling the events. It had surprised the beta that his alpha would open up so much but he was happy he did.

"So you slept with him, then bailed, then yelled at him and called him a child?" Derek glared at Isaac's simple summary. Isaac let out a small laugh that caused Derek to give him a warning growl.

"I'm sorry it's just that we never thought that you guys would actually do anything. We thought that the constant sexual tension was just gonna be never-ending." Derek looked confused.

"What do you mean 'we'? And what 'constant sexual tension'?" Derek had no idea what the younger man was talking about. Isaac gave him a look that said 'seriously?'

"What I mean is, pretty much anyone who's ever seen you two interact. And the fact that you guys are constantly stealing glances at each other when one of you isn't looking. Not to mention how both of your hearts pick up when you throw Stiles against a wall or something." Isaac was practically crying from laughing so hard. "Although there is one thing I don't understand," Derek knit his brow "why do you keep pushing him away?"

"To protect him." Derek said flatly. "People close to me get hurt and unlike you, Stiles doesn't have teeth and claws and healing powers."

"Don't you get it? He's safer with you then he ever will be alone." Isaac couldn't believe the alpha was so clueless "And the two of you together is something that literally nothing could defeat." Derek looked at Isaac wondering when the boy got so wise.

"You're right," Derek said "but what do I do now? I think I may have pushed him too far away." Isaac stood up and extended his hand to Derek.

"You'll never know till you talk to him." Derek took the boy's hand and pulled himself up. He nodded at Isaac's words. He looked at his beta and did something he rarely did.

"Thank you Isaac. You've been very helpful." Isaac was caught off guard by the thank you but managed to stutter out a reply.

"Anytime." Derek nodded quickly then left leaving Isaac alone. He looked down at his phone noticing a new message. Isaac smiled.

**Scott: **Hey babe, we still on for the movie tonight?

* * *

**What did you think? I'm not sure I got Isaac's character right but it works I suppose. Also if this seems like the mood switches every now and then it's probably because I had major writer's block so some parts are a little forced. oh well! Please review even if you hated it as that's how I get better. Plus I love hearing what you have to say. if you have an idea where this could go let me know, I'll give you credit if I use your idea.  
**


	4. Open the Window

**Here is the next installment of RR&W. Please tell me what you think. Also I don't own nothing of Teen Wolf. All mistakes are mine. I tried to fix as many as I could. **

* * *

Stiles lifted his head off of his pillow when he heard the soft tapping at his window to. He groaned when he saw those beautiful green eyes staring back at him. Derek tapped at the window again, a little louder this time. The teen stood up and walked over to the window.

"What do you want?" he said harshly. He didn't bother opening the window since he knew the alpha could hear him. Derek spoke, trying to explain but Stiles didn't have super wolf hearing. He groaned again, knowing he'd have to open the window to hear. He thought about just shutting his curtains and walking away but decided against it.

"I didn't get any of that." stiles said, annoyed.

"I said you're right." The teen's jaw hit the floor. His eyes were big in disbelief of what he'd just heard. He blinked, convinced he was hallucinating. Derek waved his had in front of the boy and he snapped back to reality.

"Right about what exactly?"

"You're not a child. I should've seen that. I'm sorry...can I come in?" Stiles hadn't noticed that they'd been talking at the window this whole time. He moved aside, embarrassed. Derek slipped onto the room and just stood at the window. Stiles sat on his bed and stared at the alpha who was looking around uncomfortably. Five minutes passed before Stiles spoke.

"Would you sit down, geeze you're making me nervous." Derek nodded then took a seat in the chair at the desk. He studied the teen sitting across from him, memorizing every inch of the boy. He mentally connected the dots of the moles on his pale skin admiring the boys features. Derek's eyes stopped at the boys soft looking pink lips. He fought the urge to kiss Stiles right the and there. He had to say what he came to say first.

"It's an alpha pack." Derek said flatly. Stiles looked at him confused.

"What is?"

"All the animal attacks heading this way. It's a pack of alphas." Stiles was silent for a moment then he jumped up and began speaking a mile a minute.

"An alpha pack?! Is that even possible? Who's the leader? Why didn't you tell me? Does Scott know? Why are you telling me now? Oh man they're here aren't they? Oh shit, I'm gonna die. What do they want? How do..."

"Stiles!" Derek barked making the teen jump "stop talking and breath." he did as he was instructed and sat back down. "Feel better?" Stiles nodded his head up and down. "Okay now I'm giving you three questions so choose carefully, got it?" he nodded again, thinking of what he should ask.

"Okay," Stiles breathed, "What do they want?" Derek shook his head.

"I'm not sure. Peter thinks they want me to join them by killing my pack," Stiles' eyes widened "but I'm not going to." Derek clarified. Stiles nodded and Derek continued. "I'm pretty sure they have Erica and Boyd. They're trying to lure me out." Derek looked conflicted. He had been keeping all of this from Stiles and still wasn't sure if it was a good idea to tell hom but he'd promised himself he'd open up to the teen. Stiles already had his next question ready.

"How are you gonna beat them? I mean no offense but I doubt you can take on a pack of alpha's by yourself." Derek nodded agreeing with the statement.

"I'm not sure yet, right now I'm focused on finding them first. Issac and I have been searching the city and the surrounding areas looking for the but no luck." Derek sighed. The search had only put him more on edge. He hated not knowing anything about his enemies.

"Did you check caves and stuff? Wolves live in caves right?" Derek glared at the teen who was now sprawled out on the bed.

"You do realize that werewolves aren't actual wolves right. There is a distinction." Stiles rolled his eyes "but...yes we have been checking caves seeing as we've checked pretty much everywhere else."

"Okay last question." Stiles said.

"Nope I said three. You asked three." Derek said, cutting him off. Stiles frowned.

"No way the last one counted! It was an extension of my second question, and not a question of it's own right and thus should not be counted as a question. So I still have one question left." Stiles looked pleased with himself. Derek almost smiled at the boy's reasoning but he didn't need Stiles getting a big head so he just glared.

"Fine. Ask your question." the teen smiled.

"Why are you telling me all of this? Just a couple of hours ago you were Mister Sourwolf who only spoke in one or two word sentences. Now you're all chatty Kathy and stuff. I honestly think I've heard you speak more in the past ten minutes then I have ever heard since meeting you." Stiles was grinning like a mad man now. He cheeks were pressed up to his eyes which were slightly closed from smiling so big. Derek smiled softly at the boy.

"I'm telling you this because you're not a child and you can't do any good research if you don't know all the facts. I'm also telling you because I have feelings for you." Derek didn't wanna hide it anymore. The weight was lifted and he felt better than he had in months. He looked at the teen sitting across from him who smile had fallen into a shocked expression.

"You...you what?"

"I have feelings for you. I tried pushing you and my feelings away but now I'm done pushing. I want you Stiles. I wanna be with you." Stiles was at a loss for words. A rare occurrence. The silence was making Derek nervous. He hadn't thought about what he would do if Stiles rejected him. His heart began to best faster.

Stiles' heart was also pounding out a samba. His words wouldn't work for him so he did the only thing he could think of. Slowly he rose off of the the bed and walked over to Derek. The teen grabbed the older man's face and gently placed his lips on Derek's.

The kiss was gentle and caught Derek off guard. He was slow to react but eventually it clicked. He stood taking the teen's face in his hands. The kiss became rough and passionate, teeth clicking together and lips smashing into each other. Stiles latched onto Derek's shirt, afraid he would run off again while Derek was pulling the teen closer, trying to touch as much of him as he could.

The skin touching felt like electricity and the air around them grew noticeably warmer. Stiles regrettably pulled back needing air but Derek continued trail kisses down his jaw and into his neck. The alpha inhaled deeply taking in all of Stiles, getting drunk off of his scent. Derek emerald eyes grew red as he nibbled at the boys neck marking him for everyone to see.

Stiles moaned and Derek growled. The stumbled back and fell on the bed, Derek grinding himself into the writhing teen underneath him. Stiles moaned louder and wrapped his arms around the alpha pulling him down onto himself.

Derek was fully aroused now. Knowing what he was about to do he pulled back. It took all his strength but he managed to stand and back away from the boy. Stiles looked up at the werewolf pouting.

"Why'd you stop? Did I do something wrong?" Derek shook his head no.

"If we kept doing...that, I wouldn't have been able to control myself and it wouldn't have been right." Derek looked conflicted but he was glad he stopped. Stiles, however, was flustered as hell.

"So, what? We make out and now you leave?" Stiles was angry "God, Derek, why do you have to be such a jerk." Derek glared at him.

"I'm not going to take advantage of you." Stiles sighed.

"Of course you're not cause I want it duh!"

"Look, you may not think so, but I'm not some sex crazed animal. If we're gonna do this we're gonna do it right," Derek explained

"Meaning..." Stiles looked confused.

"Meaning we're going out tomorrow night. In a proper date." Derek smiled. He hadn't been on a date in a long time. Not since...well it's been a while. It felt nice knowing he was taking Stiles out. The teen was also smiling.

"Oh. My. God." the teen said grinning like an idiot. "Did Derek Hale just ask me out on a date?" Derek nodded.

"And if you know what's good for you," the alpha began threateningly, then slipping his tone into a seductive one, "you won't decline." Derek smiled then winked at the boy who was now blushing.

"So does this mean we're like, boyfriends?" Stiles asked

"If that's what you want." Derek shrugged. Stiles nodded furiously.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Stiles walked over to Derek and wrapped his arms around the older man. He kissed him lightly then looked into his beautiful green eyes. "Can you stay for a while?" Derek nodded then kissed his boyfriend. Boyfriend. the word sounded right to him.

"As long as you want," Derek said wrapping his arms around the boy, flashing that million dollar smile, "But no sex! Got it?" Stiles agreed, sticking his tongue out at the older man. Derek smiled then whispered lovingly into the boys ear. "You're such an idiot."

* * *

The theater was packed full of people. Not surprising on a Friday night as it was when a lot of people went out. Isaac's phone buzzed alerting him of a new message. It was from Scott. He smiled as he read it.

**Scott: you look cute in that scarf ;D**

Isaac looked up trying to find his date. He spotted him leaning up against one of the pillars by the entrance. Scott winked at Isaac causing him to blush. The other teen laughed at his dates embarrassment then walked over and grabbed his hand.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to drop my mom off at work," Scott said apologetically.

"That's okay. I haven't been here long." They bought their tickets and some snacks before heading to the right theater. despite the theater being so packed they managed to find some suitable seats near the back of the room.

"Thanks for letting me invite Stiles, even though he was busy and didn't come. It was a nice gesture. I think he's going through something. Probably Lydia related." Scott said sipping his drink. Isaac smiled and ate a gummy bear. He laughed in his head. Oh Scott, if you only knew.

"No problem. I'm kinda glad he didn't come though," Scott looked at him quizzically, "cause if he was here I wouldn't be able to do this." Isaac leaned over and pecked Scott's cheek causing a smile to form on both their faces.

"True." Scott said eating some popcorn. "You think we should tell them? Stiles and Derek I mean." Isaac laughed at the mention of his alpha and Scott's best friend.

"I'm surprised they don't already know." Scott nodded. "But we've gone out for three months now so I suppose we should mention it to them." Scott frowned, he wondered how Stiles would take the news. He was never very fond of Isaac, especially after they'd tried to kill Lydia when everyone thought she was the Kanima. He hoped that his best friend would be happy for him but he knew that Stiles would probably have to get used to it first.

The movie started and Isaac leaned close to his boyfriend. Scott took his hand and they settled in to watch the film. The movie played and the two boys watched, barely paying attention, sneaking kisses while the other wasn't looking. When the movie was over they decided to go for a walk.

Isaac let out a sigh as he and Scott strolled down the sidewalk. Scott looked at the teen, concerned something was wrong. The blonde only smiled, completely happy with where he was in his life. Isaac thought of his father, then his mother, wondering what she would've thought of Scott. He smiled knowing she would've loved him.

"What are you thinking about?" Scott asked.

"My mom." Scott looked at his boyfriend.

"You never talk about her. What was she like?" Isaac chuckled.

"She was...the greatest person I've ever known. Her smile could light up a room and there wasn't a single soul who didn't like her." Isaac was smiling but his eyes held back tears. "She would've liked you," he wiped away a stray tear. "and you would've loved her Scott. You know, your mom reminds me a lot of her." Isaac began to sob quietly. Scott wrapped his arms around the taller boy and ran his fingers through his curly hair.

"Shh Shh, it's okay. I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry. I just...I just wanted to know about her." Scott felt like the biggest jerk on the planet and was mentally kicking himself.

"No, it's fine. I just...miss her." Isaac whispered. He placed his forehead on Scott's shoulder, breathing in his relaxing scent.

He jerked his head up quickly, picking up another scent. He growled lowly and Scott looked up. He sniffed the air and also began to growl. Both their eyes glowed amber as claws grew were nails had once been. A loud growl erupted from a nearby ally and a large mass came flying st the two boys.

Scott rolled to his side, barely managing to escape it. Isaac wasn't so lucky. The werewolf was flung back against a parked car setting the alarm off. Scott looked over at his boyfriend and saw what had attacked them. It was an enormous werewolf that reminded Scott of a bodybuilder. His eyes glowed blood-red as he picked up Isaac's limp body.

"Stay away from him!" Scott yelled running towards the hulking figure. The brute easily swiped the teen away throwing him against the side of the wall of a nearby building. The rubble buried Scott and allowed the alpha to make his escape.

When Scott cleared the debris off of him he was disoriented. "Isaac!" he said regaining his senses. The teen heard sirens in the distance. Knowing he wouldn't be able to explain this he ran. Determined to find Isaac.

* * *

Isaac's head pounded ad he came to. His vision was fuzzy and he felt sick, something he hadn't felt since becoming a werewolf.

"Isaac! Isaac, can you hear me? Wake up!" Isaac recognized the voice before he spotted her face. Erica. Relief washed over him thankful she was alive.

"Erica?" he called out "what happened?" he looked over and saw her sitting up against a wall on the far side of the room. Her feet bound in large chains. Isaac looked down to see his feet were in the same state.

"You were taken. Just like us." A voice said from somewhere behind Isaac. He turned around trying to spot it's owner.

"Boyd, is that you?"

"Yeah, hey Isaac." Boyd was happy to see his friend but he wished it were under different circumstances.

"What's going in? What do they want with us?" Isaac knew who'd taken him but he didn't know why.

"Bait." came a third voice from a shadowy corner in the room.

Isaac adjusted his eyes trying to see who spoke. A girl stepped out of the shadows. She looked no older than any of them, with dark brown hair, cut just passed her shoulders. "Who are you?" Isaac questioned, nervous of the stranger.

"I'm Cora," she said flatly.

"Isaac," Erica said "That's Derek's sister."

* * *

**Okay, so what'd you think? Bueno? No Bueno? Don't speak Spanish? Review and let me know. Next chapter: Stiles and Derek try a first date. Any ideas on what they should do? ;D**


	5. Bad First Date

**Here is the next chapter for you all to enjoy. Please let me know what you think. **

**Again all mistakes are my own and I don't own Teen Wolf. **

**The first part with Scott happened before the end of the previous chapter, in case that's confusing, then the rest of his sections are in current time.**

* * *

Stiles held up a Star Wars t-shirt and some dark blue jeans up to his body. He examined himself in the mirror then swiftly tossed the clothes aside. This had been his routine for the past hour and a half. Having gone through his entire wardrobe he decided to take a break and text Scott again.

**Stiles: Dude I seriously need your help here! **

The teen had already sent three messages to his best friend but had received not a single reply. Stiles sighed. 'Probably too busy hanging out with Isaac or crying over Allison,' he thought to himself. 'Still a reply would be nice.' The phone buzzed pulling Stiles out of his thoughts. He assumed it was Scott, but was pleasantly surprised when it wasn't.

**Derek: Pick you up in an hour.**

The boy smiled and decided that something simple would be best. He scoured the clothes scattered around his room till he found his bulls eye shirt and a nice pair of jeans. Stiles texted his dad telling him he would be out till late. His dad, assuming it would be with Scott, responded and told him to be safe and not to get into trouble. As much as he hated lying to his dad he didn't think he would take the news of his teenage son going on a date with former murder suspect Derek Hale.

It all still seemed very surreal to the teen. Never in all his imagination did actually think Derek would ask him out on a date. He sighed, falling back onto his bed. "I'm going on a date with Derek Freaking Hale!"

* * *

Scott leaped off the roof onto the next building. The hulking mass of a werewolf he was trailing looked back at his pursuer and let out a loud growl. The teen returned with his own growl which was filled with rage. The alpha continued running from the beta, Isaac still in his grasp.

He jumped into an alley between two buildings, followed closely by Scott who was gaining on him. The teen landed on the ground below and saw the brute turn the corner ahead of him. Scott quickly continued his pursuit but was stopped by something landing on his back toppling him into the side of a nearby dumpster. Scott roared in pain, not expecting the attack.

"Awww is the little pup hurt?" a someone said from behind him. He turned to see a woman with long brown hair looking down at him. She snarled at him and he noticed she also had glowing red eyes.

'Another alpha?' Scott thought. He moved to stand but was pushed back down by the woman's bare foot. The teen growled and the woman just laughed, unimpressed. She raised her hand, sharp claws protruding from each finger, and slashed into Scott's chest. The boy yelled out in pain as she raised her other hand for another swipe. Scott braced himself but the blow never came and the weight of her foot had been removed.

"Get away from him!" a familiar voice cried out. The she-wolf growled ferociously at her attacker who was out of Scott's line of sight. The alpha leaped towards her assailant only to be thrown back by an invisible force.

"Mountain Ash," she growled in disgust. She turned to Scott. "Take care pup. We'll see each other soon." She smiled slyly then took off running in the opposite direction. Her words sent chills down Scott's spine and gave him a heavy feeling in his stomach. Before he had time to think about them he felt the wounds across his chest begin to throb painfully. He winced st the pain and felt someone kneel beside him.

"Scott, we have to get you back to the clinic. Can you walk?" Deaton said examining the teen.

"I...I think so," he said shakily, slowly standing up with Deaton's help. "They got Isaac...I...I have to..." Scott's breathing was becoming shallower with each word he spoke.

"You can't do anything in your current condition. We'll get you healed up then we'll formulate a plan," Deaton assured the teen.

"Tell...Derek..." Scott was losing consciousness. Thankfully they'd just reached Deaton's car. The veterinarian laid Scott in the backseat.

"Shhh. Scott you need to rest." Scott shook his head in protest but he knew his body needed to recuperate. He sighed, defeated, and let sleep take him.

* * *

Derek pulled into the Stilinski driveway and parked his vehicle. The clock read 6:00 pm. Right on time. He took a few deep breaths before finally getting off the car. 'Okay Derek, you can do this. It's just a date. A date with Stiles. No big deal just a date.' His mental pep talk was interrupted when he realized he'd been standing by his car for 5 minutes without having moved. Pulling himself together the Alpha walked towards the house.

Out of instinct he headed for Stiles' window but stopped himself. 'Dates use doors, Derek' he told himself. He quickly shifted his course to the front door and placed three firm knocks on it. He heard Stiles running down the stairs, then cursing as he tripped on the last step. Derek chuckled listening to the clumsy teen make his way to the door. The knob turned and the door swung open, revealing a very flustered looking Stiles.

The instant Derek laid eyes on the teen his nerves immediately settled themselves and he felt perfectly relaxed. Stiles looked at Derek, confused.

"Derek?" the teen questioned "When did you start using doors?" Derek glared at the statement. Stiles was still waiting for an answer.

"It's a date Stiles. Unless I'm remembering wrong this is where people usually pick up their dates, is it not?" Derek rolled his eyes at the teen.

"Well yeah but I wasn't aware that you knew we had a door. I just assumed you thought this house was only accessible through my window," Stiles retorted sarcastically. Derek tried to fight it but the smile on his face was brighter than the sun on cloudless summer day. Stiles saw and matched the werewolf's smile with a cheesy grin. Derek leaned in close to the younger boy and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Their smiles grew even wider.

"Ready for our date?" Derek asked. Stiles nodded hos head.

"Yeah. Let me just grab my hoodie. It's supposed to get a little chilly tonight." Stiles ran back into the house and grabbed his favorite red hoodie. After he'd made sure all the lights were off and locked the front door the two started towards the car. Derek walked ahead of Stiles and opened the passenger door for him, causing the boy to blush. Derek smiled at that. The alpha closed the passenger door then walked around to the drivers side.

"So where are we going?" Stiles asked as Derek started the vehicle.

"You'll see."

* * *

Scott groaned in pain as he came to. It took him a while before he recognized his surroundings. He was in the veterinary clinic. He looked around for Deaton but saw no sign of him. The teen tried to sit up but winced and took a sharp in take of breath from the pain. His chest was heavily bandaged but the cloth bandages were thoroughly soaked with Scott's blood.

"Ah good. You're awake," Deaton said walking into the room. "It's time to change your bandages." The vet walked over to one of the many cabinets in the room and pulled out more bandages to patch Scott up with. He walked over to the teen and got to work removing the old bandages.

Scott talked as the doctor worked. "What time is it?" he asked groggily.

"Just past 1pm" Deaton said removing the last blood stained bandage fully revealing Scott's gruesome wounds. Scott looked down at his chest and saw the 5 claw marks running diagonally down his chest. They were deep but slowly healing at least.

"How long have I been out?" Deaton finished cleaning up the wounds a bit and was now re dressing them

"Well you woke up a few hours after you passed out but your wounds weren't healing so I had to sedate you till they started to close up. Overall I'd say around 14 hours, maybe." Deaton finished applying the last bandage on Scott's wounds and wrapped some gauze around them for extra hold.

"Thanks," Scott said sliding off the table. Deaton put a hand up to stop him.

"Hold it Scott, your wounds are healing but it's gonna be a while before you're in fighting shape." Deaton said pushing the teen back onto the operating table.

"But they have Isaac! I have to help him, I have to..." Scott was starting to feel light headed again. He laid down in the table to catch his breath.

"Scott you've lost a lot of blood. If you were human you'd be dead," Deaton said "Now, don't worry. We're gonna get Isaac back but you won't be able to do anything unless you let your wounds heal." Scott gave in and relaxed onto the table.

"Did you tell Derek yet?" Scott asked

"No. I was waiting for you to wake up so we could all come up with a plan." Scott nodded and reached for his pocket that he always kept his phone in. He pulled out the device only to discover that it was shattered beyond repair. Scott sighed at the broken screen.

"I'll give him a call when you're more well rested. In the meantime try not to do anything strenuous. It'll only slow down the healing process." With that the veterinarian exited the room leaving Scott to his thoughts. The teen laid back staring up at the ceiling, thoughts swirling around in his head.

'Don't worry Isaac,' he thought to himself, 'I'll find you. I promise.' The throbbing in his chest continued as his wounds slowly healed themselves. He let the pain lull him into an unsteady rest.

* * *

The car sped along the highway leading out of Beacon Hills. Stiles continued to question their destination, guessing everything from a simple dinner and a movie to underground fight club. Derek chuckled at Stiles' most recent guess.

"Oh my gosh!" Stiles said when the car turned off the main road onto a hidden dirt path, "You're going to kill me aren't you. You've brought me out to the middle of nowhere, away from town to kill me." Derek rolled his eyes. He had to admit the teen's imagination really was amazing though.

"Yup. I'm gonna drag you out to middle of the woods and rip your throat out. With my teeth." Derek winked as he said the last part letting the boy know he was kidding. Stiles smiled broadly.

"Soooo are we there yet?" The teen said in his most annoying, high pitched, whining voice. Derek smirked and continued driving down the dirt road. Stiles looked out the window as they drove past an endless amount of trees. The sun was low in the sky, just a few minutes before sunset when the car finally stopped.

Derek stepped out of the vehicle and opened Stiles' door. The teen stepped out into the clearing they had parked in and looked around. It wasn't anything special. The area was surrounded by trees that fenced in the cleared area. Derek was rummaging in the trunk and pulled out a small ice chest, two brown paper bags and a blanket. He began walking towards a small walking path that Stiles hadn't noticed before. The teen followed behind him, eager to see where it would lead.

The path winded through the thick trees before opening up into another clearing on the edge of a small cliff. Stiles gasped as he looked out over the edge. "Wow," Stiles gasped "it's beautiful." Derek smiled behind the teen where he was laying out the blanket out. Stiles looked out at the twinkling lights that was Beacon Hills trying to find his house.

Derek cleared and the teen spun around, nearly falling flat on his butt. His eyes grew wide as he saw what Derek had laid out for them. On the large checkered blanket was a picnic comprised of greasy cheeseburgers and what looked like a good 2 pounds of curly fries. The small ice chest was open revealing various sodas, juices, and waters sitting in ice.

Stiles' was hungrily eying the curly fries and his mouth was watering profusely. He walked over to where his date was standing and wrapped the werewolf in a tight hug before placing a small kiss on his cheek. "This is great," Stiles said.

"I'm glad you like it." Derek motioned for the teen to sit down, which he gladly did. The Alpha sat beside him looking out towards the now setting sun. His face had a smile on it but his eyes held sadness behind them.

"What's wrong?" Stiles said, noticing the Alpha's conflicting emotions.

"It's nothing," Derek said. Stiles frowned, sensing he was hiding something. Derek reluctantly continued, not wanting to push the teen away again. "I haven't been out here since..."

"Since the fire," Stiles finished for him. Derek nodded sadly. The teen placed a comforting hand on the werewolf's shoulder.

"My family used to come camping out here all the time. My sisters and I would play hide and seek in the woods while my parents set up a fire to roast marshmallows." Derek smiled sadly. Stiles was smiling too, thinking about a young Derek Hale. Running around in the woods for fun and not because he was chasing some monster that was trying to kill somebody.

"Sisters?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah," Derek said "Laura my older sister and Cora, my younger sister." Derek was smiling from the memories of his family. Remembering them always made him smile but it also made him hurt. The alpha was too deep in thought to notice that Stiles had scooted closer to him on the blanket. It wasn't until Stiles pulled him into a tight hug that Derek noticed the teen.

Derek returned to hug and wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him even closer. Derek heard a low grumble coming from Stiles' stomach that made him chuckle.

"Stiles," he said, making the teen look up, "I can hear your stomach growling."

"Sorry," Stiles said embarrassed. Derek smiled at the teen.

"We should eat, before the food gets cold." Derek removed his arms from the teen and grabbed a water from the ice chest. He sipped his drink as he watched Stiles stuff a handful of curly fries into his mouth, causing his cheeks to puff out. Derek laughed at the younger boys antics causing Stiles to frown. This only caused Derek to laugh even harder as frowning with a mouth full of curly fries made the teen's face look even more silly.

Stiles swallowed his mouthful of fries before speaking. "Hey! What's so funny?" he scolded.

"You are." Derek had stopped laughing and was beaming at the boy in front of him. Stiles smiled.

"I think that's the first time I've heard you genuinely laugh," Stiles said taking a sip of his soda. The two boys smiled at each other, and continued eating their picnic.

Scott woke again, this time feeling much better than before. He swung his legs over the side of the table to stand. He was still wobbly on his feet but didn't feel as beat up as he had earlier. The teen looked over to the clock on the wall. 7:00p.m.

Deaton walked into the room having heard Scott moving about. "You're looking better," The man said examining his assistant. Scott smiled weakly.

"Feeling better." the teen said. Deaton motioned for Scott to sit back down on the table so he could check his wounds. The teen obliged, sitting on the large metal table. Deaton peeled back the first layer of bandages that were soaked with blood. Scott noted that is wasn't as much as earlier, a good sign. The second layer was pealed back revealing the wounds. They still looked pretty bad, but had definitely healed quite a bit. Scott gingerly ran his fingers along the gashes on his chest.

"Well it looks like you're healing up rather nicely," the veterinarian said. Scott nodded in agreement. "Should only be a few more hours now." Deaton applied more bandages to Scott's wounds before letting the teen speak.

"We need to call Derek now." Scott said urgently. Deaton nodded.

"I've been trying but it keeps going to voice mail." Deaton said apologetically. "Listen Scott, why don't you go home, take a shower, and change out of those bloody clothes." Scott looked down at himself. He was shirtless and his jeans were tattered and bloody.

"You're still not in fighting shape. Go home, get cleaned up. In the meantime I'll keep trying to get a hold of Derek." Deaton said tossing Scott his shredded shirt. Scott reluctantly agreed to go home, but assured Deaton he would return as soon as he had showered and gotten something to eat, as he realized he was starving. Deaton offered the teen a ride as he was too weak to defend himself if he was attacked. Scott accepted.

Scott walked into his house and immediately remembered that his mom hadn't seen him since he'd left to meet Isaac the day before. "Mom, you home?" he called out. He waited a few seconds. No answer. He sighed in relief. The last thing he needed was for his mom to see him all beat up. It would only cause her to worry more which she really didn't need.

Scott felt as if he was covered in a layer of blood, dirt and sweat, which he probably was. He headed straight for his room to grab a quick shower. He turned the knob on the shower to the perfect temperature. He stepped in and immediately felt the relaxing effects of the water on his body. He sighed as he squeezed some body wash into his hands. He gently cleaned the area around his wounds making sure not to make it worse than it already was.

The teen stepped out of the shower feeling fresh and clean. He wrapped a towel around his waist and looked in the mirror at himself. He examined the gashes on his chest which were almost fully healed now. He gently ran a finger over the healing flesh, remembering the previous night. His hand curled into a fist thinking about those two alphas, and how they'd taken Isaac. He growled lowly then exited the bathroom to get dressed.

The sun had set already, and his room was dark. Only the dim light from the moon illuminated the space. Scott found a loose fitting shirt and some jeans to wear. He'd just finished getting dressed and was about to head back to Deaton's when he heard it. A loud roar of a werewolf in distress. He recognized it immediately. It was Derek.

* * *

The date was going better than Derek had expected. He told Stiles about his family, which to Derek was like lifting a weight off of his chest. Stiles listened intently, only interrupting when he had a question or to laugh at a funny moment in the story. The Alpha felt safe in the boy's presence and vice versa. It wasn't until they'd finished eating and were enjoying a peaceful silence did things start to go wrong.

Derek was too engrossed in Stiles to notice the unfamiliar scent that was approaching them. Stiles was leaning back on Derek's chest looking out over the horizon when the Alpha heard it. The sounded of leaves rustling then feet running towards them. Derek growled and pushed Stiles to the side.

"Wha, Derek!" Stiles said scrambling to the side.

"RUN!" Derek growled. Stiles didn't understand what was happening till he saw two pairs of glowing red eyes coming straight for them. The first boy tackled Derek, sending them both tumbling to the ground. The second continued towards Stiles. The boy scrambled to get away but the werewolf was too fast.

"DEREK!" Stiles yelled, trying to wiggle out of the other wolf's grasp. Derek managed to push his attacker off of him and ran towards Stiles. He pounced onto the alpha freeing Stiles from his grasp. Derek threw the werewolf towards his partner.

"Stiles, are you okay?" Derek said checking the boy for injuries. Stiles nodded.

"Yeah, just a little shaken up." The teen looked over to the two assailants. "Uh Derek," he said pointing at them. Derek looked over to see that the two werewolves were now combining into one larger wolf.

"What the hell?!" Derek said grabbing Stiles' hand. "Come on." They took off into the woods back toward the car. The fused wolves chased after them, knocking over a few trees in their pursuit.

"What is that thing?!" Stiles asked, breathing heavily. Derek shook his head.

"I don't know, but whatever it is I'd rather it didn't catch us." Derek lifted Stiles into his arms, picking up his speed.

Just as they'd reached the clearing where the car was the other Alpha came crashing through the trees. He roared at Derek, who returned the favor. He placed Stiles behind him protectively spreading his arms out. The fused wolf rushed the pair, slamming into Derek full force. Stiles rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding being crushed by them. Derek tried with all his might to fend off the beast but it easily tossed him around like a rag doll. Stiles watched in horror as Derek was slammed against a large tree, toppling it and severely dazing the Alpha.

"Shit." Stiles said looking around for something to fight with. The beast heard him and turned it's snarling face towards him. Stiles noted the line running down it's body where he assumed the two bodies had fused into one. The werewolf leaped towards the teen, causing him to panic.

"Shit shit shit shit!" Stiles ran into the woods but the fused werewolf easily caught up with him. He was cornered now. "DEREK!" he yelled as the beast picked him up.

Derek shook off his dazed state at the sound of Stiles calling for him. He bolted into the woods towards the sound of the voice. He searched but found nothing. Stiles was gone. Derek's breathing grew heavy as his anger grew. He tilted his head back and let out a loud rage filled roar.

* * *

**Man this was a long one. I was originally gonna make this two chapters but I just kept typing and couldn't stop myself. My writing juices were really flowing and personally I think this is one of the better chapters. Does the time frame make sense? I thought it may have been a little confusing. What do you think? Review and let me know.**

**Also, what do you guys think of the twins. Personally I really like them and wouldn't mind keeping them around for a while, maybe even join the good guys...but it's up to y'all**

**Thanks to AlphaBetaOmega18 and perksofbeing-stiles for the date ideas. I kinda took pieces of both of your suggestions and made this.**


End file.
